1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a deployment utility; and in particular, to a utility to enable an Information Management System (IMS™ (Trademark of International Business Machines Corporation)) application to be accessed as a web service using SOAP.
2.0 Description of the Related Art
There is enormous demand from legacy system customers to enable their applications with the eXtensible Markup Language (XML). One example of a legacy system is the IBM® (Registered trademark of International Business Machines Corporation) IMS system. The Simple Object Access Protocol (SOAP) is an industry standard protocol for exchanging information in a distributed environment. SOAP is an XML-based protocol that defines the use of XML and HyperText Transport Protocol (HTTP) to access services, objects and servers independent of the platform. However, the process involved in order to enable a legacy system application to be accessed as a web service using SOAP can be complex and error-prone. Therefore, there is a need for a utility which simplifies the process of enabling legacy system applications for access as Web services which use SOAP.